


Roman Appreciation Month

by Amydiddle



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Dancing, Disney, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, I love one prince, Roman Appreciation Month, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Self Care, just pure fluff, not edited, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: A month long celebration of one Roman Sanders. 30 days of fluff that are made to celebrate the greatness that is the prince of Creativity. All fics are centered around RomanPrompts found on Roman-Appreciation-Central on tumblr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing to Disney songs

** Disney **

_A Tale as Old as Time_

Roman hummed along to the distant song as he waltz around the empty ballroom. The music seemed to come from the walls even though the orchestra pit was empty. His steps were light and careful as he made his way to the middle.

_True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

He rested his hands up in the position needed to properly dance. Under his grip a figure did appear; a shimmering outline just slightly shorter then the prince himself. The outlines of hands fell into the natural position and let Roman lead them into the familiar dance.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least._

Roman moved his imagined dance partner into a simple box step before it pulled them into grander moves. The music grew louder as the prince became more confident.

_Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

He twirled the figure out and then pulled them back in close as the music swelled. His voice soon joining the distant song of the nonexistent singer.

“ _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise!  
Ever as before  
Every just as sure  
As the sun will rise!”_

The imagined figure twirled the prince and Roman let go of the hand mid spin. A large grin on his face as he slowed to a stop. The ballroom around him glowed brightly in the lights of the chandelier sparkled above him. Hazy figures made of sparkles and light danced around him as the music.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song._

They surrounded him like ghosts but only brought him warmth. His little Disney made heaven.

He stretched out a hand again and his dance partner appeared once more. He twirled them a few times before he pulled them close. They joined into the mash of dancing magic. A party atmosphere that Roman refused to pull away from.

_Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

He closed his eyes as the song slowly neared the end. The music that had swelled now began to slow. The bright lights began to slowly dim as the prince and his imagined partner found themselves once again directly in the middle of the large ballroom.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east_

One by one the figures that danced around him began to fade. Like ghosts in the night they went without a sound. The only sign they had been there was the left over glitter that the beings had been made of.

Roman opened his eyes led his partner into a slower sway. No longer the grand waltz but a more intimate slow dance.

 _Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

The light of the moon was all that lit the ball room. The beams made the figure glitter majestically. The only one of Roman’s imagined party left. A romantic scene created of a prince and his partner dancing long into the night.

As the final lyrics began to play his partner began to fade.

_Tale as old as time._

Roman twirled them one last time with gentle hands.

_Song as old as rhyme._

He held their hand and gave a small bow in thanks for the dance. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of the hand that was barely there.

_Beauty and the Beast._

Roman stood up fully as the figure fully disappeared. Now he was along in the ballroom with just the memory of a dance and a warm feeling in his chest thanks to a moment to just let himself feel free. A moment to simply exist and move to the music.


	2. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a memory

** Crown **

Roman’s room was organized chaos. From the outside eye someone would cause it a tornado. Due to his short attention span, random midnight brainstorms, and just always chasing the next dream the princely side did not have time to stop and clean. That is why, normally, he had corners dedicated to specific parts of his mess.

There was the scrap paper pile next to his desk. The crayon abyss in the lower drawer right under the mass of markers and paints. Makeup was shoved on top of the vanity and into any drawer around that. Canvases were in a corner by a window and on the other side was a large wardrobe that had costumes spilling out. He had cut a path to his bed through the papers, pencils, toys, and other odds and ends.

Everything was in a place where he could quickly move towards it to find something.

Except today, the day after Patton had convinced him to do some spring cleaning. Roman’s room was spotless, and he had no idea where he had put his newest sketch book. Mount Sketchbook had been dismantled and the contents scattered into the abyss that was his room.

Roman laid on the carpet next to his best and shone a flashlight into the darkness. A few boxes and shoes were scattered about in the lint. Two button eyes shone bright at him as well near the wall where his headboard was.

“There you are Mrs. Fluffybottom,” He reached under and pulled the old rabbit toy back out into the room, “You need to stop falling off the bed. I need someone to guard my dreams after all.”

He moved to stand up to once again position his favorite toy back against the pillows, but a gleam caught his eye as the flashlight was jolted. The prince paused and gently set his toy down to once again reach under the bed.

His fingers brushed cool metal before they grabbed onto paper. He pulled his first prize out and looked at it confused. It had been crushed from his grip and it took a second for him to recognize the red construction paper circle.

A paper crown with diamonds and hearts drawn around it in black marker. The tape that held it together had started to discolor with age and link clung to it. It was too small for his head and could be used for an oversized bracelet.

He forgot about the shine under his bed as he turned the paper crown in his hands. Memories tried to pull themselves to the surface as he stared.

Dragons and laughter. Pirates and witches. Wooden swords that smacked against trees that were currently stand in for evil bandits. Two boys in paper crowns building a pillow fort at midnight.

The wonder of childhood imagination all held in the simply crown in the grown side’s hands.

If he remembered correctly this had bene this third attempt at a crown. Every other time had come out too crooked or not pointy enough. Roman could not help but smile at the memory. How serious he had been about making the perfect crown. It had been his largest quest at the time.

He set the crown down on top of his bed as if it was made of glass. So scared to ruin the memories that the old craft. His brain already began to churn idea on what he could do with it. Maybe create a little paper picture and frame it?

Maybe if his brother still had his he could make him a matching one.

But first…He laid back down and looked back under the bed. The light shone off of the glimmer and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m still not ready. Neither of us are,” he told the coronation crown, “I hid you down here for a reason. Do not even start.”

The inanimate object did not say anything back. Not that he expected it to.

His eyes glanced down to the object that the crown sat on and his eyes widened.

“There it is!”

He pushed the gold crown out of the way and grabbed the sketchbook under it. Now he could show Patton his new ideas for next year’s holiday sweaters. It was never too early to start.

He paused on his retreat out of the room to set Mrs. Fluffybottom on the bed. On her head he balanced the paper crown.

“Guard that for me.”

Then he was gone.


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring festival in the imagination

** Dance **

The capital city’s market had been transformed on this beautiful spring day. Booths were decorated with flowers and ribbons. Children ran around people’s legs as they rush to see the attractions set up. A few pulled their parents towards the booths that sold sugary treats. At the center of the market a stage had been set up for a band to play.

Around the stage people danced merrily. Old and young, those in love and those that searched for fun. All danced with varying levels of skill to the music. It was a time for celebration and all worries were left behind.

A little girl stood to the side of the circle. Her purple dress was frayed around the hem line, which looked to have been added onto in length. She swayed to the music but did not dare to move forward and join the festivities. A deep longing in her eyes.

“If you do not mind me asking, M’lady, but why are you not dancing?”

The girl jumped in surprise at the question that came from next to her and turned.

A man dressed in white and red stood next to her. His body faced the circle of dancers, but he looked at her.

“No one has asked me,” she said.

She looked wistfully to another young girl that was amongst the dancing people. Her dress was a rainbow of colors to match the ribbons braided in her hair.

“Well, that should not stop you from enjoying yourself,” the man flowed the girl’s gaze, “If you have not been asked then maybe you could ask yourself.”

The girl startled, “Ask myself? But I could never…she would never…”

The man crouched down to her height and gave a gentle smile, “You never know unless you try.”

She glanced over at the girl again and then looked at the stranger. What he said made sense and it really would not hurt to try.

“Alright. I’ll do it,” a nervous grin settled on her face as she steeled herself to move forward.

She made her way into the crowd of dancers and towards the girl.

Roman watched from his spot on the side of the circle. A smile on his face as he watched the young lady nervously ask the other for a dance. He sent a thumbs up to the girl when she looked back at him with a thankful grin.

“Your highness,” Roman turned his head to face the voice, “Are you ready to go?”

The assistant waited expectantly for the answer. Roman looked around at the party that his citizens had put on.

“Not yet,” Roman smiled as he caught the eye of a friend across the courtyard, “I believe I owe someone a dance.”


End file.
